Village of Colours
by Lament18
Summary: After a brutal attack on Levy goes practically unpunished, Lucy takes Levy and Wendy to form their own guild and soon they come across a rare and powerful magic they can use. Colour Magic.
1. The News

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I walked into the guild confused. Almost the whole guild was in dead silence and I noticed Levy and Wendy were missing but thought nothing of it. Maybe they went on a mission together. Once I sat at the bar and Mira saw me she seemed on the verge of tears.

"Mira what's wrong?" I asked

"Oh Lucy it's…Levy she's in the infirmary. Gajeel…" Mira replied bursting into tears before she could finish the sentence but I'd heard all I needed to and rushed to the infirmary

There in the bed closest to the door lay Levy with Wendy by her side attempting to heal the worst of her wounds but it would be hard. She was bleeding profusely from multiple wounds mostly centred on her torso with one word carved into her forehead. The word 'NO'

"Levy what happened!?" I cried fear and anger rising.

"Well with how well I thought I was getting on with Gajeel I thought…I should tell him how I felt. He was drunk at the time and…when I-I asked if he felt t-the same h-he…"

"What did master say?" I asked hoping some justice was going to be done

"H-he said that s-since Gajeel was d-drunk he'd b-be let off with a w-warning" replied Levy tearfully.

"He said WHAT!?" I shouted marching up to the master's office despite Levy and Wendy's pleas to leave it.

 **Master's P.O.V**

When Lucy Practically kicked down my door in rage I figured there was something wrong. Then it dawned on me she may have seen Levy and be here to hear what was being done.

"Lucy, My child what appears…" I started before she cut me off with a scream

"DON'T YOU 'MY CHILD' ME! I HEARD YOUR IDEA OF PUNISHING GAJEEL FOR WHAT HE DID!"

'Crap' I thought 'this isn't going to go well' Lucy took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Is that as far as you would go after his…assault on Levy" she asked still shaking with rage

"Well yes my child but please understand…" I started only to be cut off as she held up her hand.

"I will return in a few minutes" she hissed before stamping out and straight back to the infirmary.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"I can't Believe that old bastard said that!" she vented to Levy and Wendy "hear me out when I say this but…I don't think we should be members of fairy tail anymore"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Wendy and Levy Cried in unison


	2. Leaving the Guild

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Calm down guys. Think about it if Gajeel can do that and get off with the equivalent of a slap on the wrist then the whole 'fairy tail family' dynamic they supposedly aim for isn't happening is it?" I said trying to calm them down.

"Well" Levy replied "You have a point but what would we do from there? We'd still need money, food and home."

"Here's what I was thinking." I replied a mischievous grin plastered on my face. "I say we raid the fairy tail archives for books on powerful magic's to bolster our current power before we leave."

"Isn't that kind of…against the rules?" Wendy replied uncertainly.

"Maybe but once we leave fairy tail's rules no longer apply do they?"

It took a while but I got them to see sense. Once they both agreed I went to the archives to find the books we would need while Wendy continued to treat Levy.

In the end the books I chose were as follows:

For myself I grabbed books on heavenly body, requip and tattoo magic's as well as a book on celestial legend.

For Wendy, books on wind, air and healing magic's.

And Finally for Levy I gathered books for rune, scripture and book magic's.

As I was about to leave I saw a book that caught my interest due to the sheer amount of magical power it was radiating. It was labelled 'the book of colours.'

I recognised it of course. It was a book that me and team Natsu got as a reward. However the master's eyes widened when he saw it and he claimed it needed to stay in the archive for studying. But I don't care anymore. That old bastard deserves worse than a few missing books.

I slipped back into the infirmary with the books and explained what I had grabbed for each of us. Levy seemed incredibly excited about her choices and Wendy, while not as excited due to her dragon slayer magic covering most of those areas, admitted that it would be nice to have some back up magic, even if it is similar.

That just left one thing to do.

"Wendy hold Levy up from the left, I'll take the right. We have business with the old man"

Before we left I quickly hid the books in Levy's book bag.

 **Master's P.O.V**

I was shocked when Lucy returned, not only with Wendy but holding up Levy between them. After Lucy's last outburst I had decided it would be better to stay quiet and let them talk first.

"We wish to leave the guild" all three said in perfect unison

"Are you sure?" I replied worried "Surely it isn't worth leaving over one little thing…" I trailed off feeling the killer intent leaking from Wendy and Lucy.

"This is not a little thing." Lucy growled angrily "Now erase our marks before you really piss us off."

Knowing I was bested unless I wanted the whole guild arguing with me I reached over and Erased Lucy's mark. I then erased Wendy's but as I was erasing Levy's someone else walked into my office.

"Oh good I caught you at the right time" Said Mirajane in a sickly sweet voice before lifting her skirt showing her guild mark. "You can erase mine while you're at it."

Knowing better than to argue at this point I erased her mark and watched them leave.


End file.
